Sob Stories
by Morphox
Summary: Hear tales of sad moments during the lifes of Harry Potter characters. Neville rocks Lol! Pwease R&R peoples! Lol! Hope to do 100 chapters overall. I will get there! lol!
1. Thoughts of a chamber bound redhead

**SOB STORIES**

**Thoughts of a chamber bound red-head**

I felt that I had been laying on stone flooring as my spine was engulfed with pain for being that same position for hours. I was so obviously disorientated as I hadn't the clue what time or date it was. It could have been a minuet ago i was walking the halls, or a day...But because I don't have the faintest idea what time it is I won't even attempt it.

The dreams i've been having lately have been the strangest; The only thing is, they felt so real and life-like it was uncanny. There were several which will scar me for life, such as the one when i was painting blood and another of of a frozen cat. These dreams just didn't make sense. But...Hold on, there **_was_** blood on a wall; but that couldn't have been me as i would have remembered. What about those times where i couldn't remember I had done for hours? This all made sense now... **_I_**had written on the wall and I had hung filches petrified cat. I was being possessed!!

I don't know what to feel at this moment; Fright for being in this unknown place; Anger for being so foolish for this to happen in the first place; Humiliation for being possessed, Shame and guilt for helping potentially injure and petrify my class mates and other students. However the main emotion I was feeling right now was Worry; Would I get out of here? Where was help??

Suddenly I heard faint noises, far, far in the distance. The there loud footsteps echoing around the chamber I was in. Although I had to yet see the where I was, I realised it was big by how long the echo lasted. The name "chamber" came to mind. It had to be there for a reason...

As the footsteps drew nearer I took a sharp intake of breath when i realised they were coming straight at me! I had no idea who or what it could be, but the steps had gotten faster suggesting they were jogging or running. Any moment now and they would have reached me. I felt so helpless, defenceless and so...unprotected, which I had rarely felt with my over-protective mother. Oh no! What would Mum do if i never came home??

The footsteps stopped around a meter away from me as I heard the person gasp. Then they grabbed my shoulders and gently shook me hoping to wake me. But i knew I couldn't wake...would I ever wake? I heard incoherent words in the distance, the person was talking to me. And by the softness of their voice I knew it had to be comforting.

However, soon the voice started shouting as if in a panic and the same sentence kept ringing in my head "Please don't die!". Was I really dieing? I hoped not as I had already planned my marriage with Harry. But he just thought it was some silly "hero-crush". A sudden wave of depression engulfed me as I continued laying there hearing those words over and over again in my head. I so desperately wanted to shout back, but I felt i couldn't. But before long there was a new voice, it wasn't as inviting as the other.

After sometime of me panicking, the same footsteps sprinted off leaving a loud echoing trail hitting my eardrums. In side I felt a sudden burst of disappointment...they had left me. There were a few seconds of shouting before I heard something sliver past me on the west floors. Whatever it was must have been large as it took a fair few moments for it all to pass me. Something was happening around my frail body, but i didn't know what it was as I was still in th coma-like state.

After several more minuets of me anticipating how to see what was happening, there was a yell. Not just any yell, but one between life and death. It suddenly stopped and I heard subtle footsteps approuch me. I could only hope that it was the help!

Before long I felt myself being shaken again. I felt that a weight had been lifted and that I was able to wake. I needed to know who was there and where I was. Once I opened my eyes I saw Harry there sighing in relief that I had woken. It scared me to think how close to death I was. From then on everything seemed a blur to me...But I knew I would be safe when I'm with Harry.

* * *

Thanks to Jas for being supportive! And to Zoe for helping me with spelling, as mine is awful! Lol! Also Chantelle...for being Chantelle! lol! Check their stories out as well! They are FANTASTIC! lol

Review please!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	2. A love of Nature

**SOB STORIES**

**A love of Nature**

My nerves are completely taking over, its like I can't breathe. Who would have thought DADA could have this effect on me?

A sudden band sounds and professor Moody strides into the classroom. I knew what we would be learning about today...the unforgivables. Just the name of them seemed to give me the chills.

I watched as professor Moody started writing on the board whilst also telling Seamus, my dorm mate, off. Too soon for my liking, he began to demonstrate the first of the three curses. The imperious curse. I watched the spider grow and then obey the orders that Moody was giving it. It scared me to think that you could control people and animals with such a simple spell.

After the curse was lifted Moody asked me for the second curse. After what had happened to my parents I found it hard to use my voice and say the curse name to Moody. It upset me greatly to think that hundreds of people had suffered like my parents and left their kids orphans, like me. Lucky for me I had Gran, who took me in. Although she acts like she's disappointed that I haven't become as brave as my parents, I can still feel the love she gives me. One day I will make my parents proud. One day.

After my stutterings Moody placed the wretched cruciatus curse on the poor helpless spider. The creature tried to escape the pain which engulfed its whole body but it was just a failed attempt. Death would be better than the pain the spider had to go through. I knew better than to shout out at Moody to stop the curse.

However, my fellow classmate, Hermione, screamed for Moody to stop. I silently prayed to her. Hermione truly had a Gryffindors heart.. But Moody didn't seem pleased and so, without notice, cast the final and most deadly curse upon the poor spider. It was then that I knew it was dead.

After class, I left the room in a daze, not able to think properly. I didn't notice where I was going, but neither did i care. All i knew was that a little while later I was stood at a stain glass window. From what had happened I though I would never be able to look Moody in the eye again. (Author: Sorry, I really had to add that about the eye!! lol)

I was at the window for goodness knows how long. I stared at it. Although it didn't ease the pain I was going through, it made my head clearer.

It brought me out my sense's to realize that the trio were with me, comforting me. Something that seemed to foriegn to me. But i loved it.

* * *

Thanks to Jas for being supportive! And to Zoe for helping me with spelling, as mine is awful! Lol! Also Chantelle...for being Chantelle! lol! Check their stories out as well! They are FANTASTIC! lol

Review please!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	3. Howls of a Werewolf

**SOB STORIES**

**Howls of a Werewolf**

I looked over the black lake and saw the sinister moon rise, as I could feel a tingly sensation spreading through my body. I ran as fast as my changing legs could carry me. When I reached the shrieking shack, it brought back more memories than any other full moon this year. This was the moon twenty years ago when one Severus Snape had sneeked into the shack as well.

I rememberd being so angry with Sirius, he had let slip to Snape that there was something happening in the whomping willow. Luckily I had James there to protect my secret and to protect Snape from me. It brought tears to me eyes to know that I no longer had James and Peter my marauder buddies. But instead I was left with a murder. How any one can live with themselves after what he did, I will never know.

I went upstairs to the far bedroom on the right, and then I sank down to the floor. I lifted up my paw and thought...

Why me?

I sat there and felt tears dripping off my fur and onto the dusty floorboards. I had lost my friends in the space of two days, or so. I picked up my paw and examined it closely. What traumas I had to go through in life!

* * *

Sorry for the short chappy!

Thanks to Jas for being supportive! And to Zoe for helping me with spelling, as mine is awful! Lol! Also Chantelle...for being Chantelle! lol! Check their stories out as well! They are FANTASTIC! lol

Review please!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	4. Cries from a Grim

**SOB STORIES**

**Cries of a Grim**

I was laughing so hard I didn't notice my wretched cousin fire the curse. It was just blur of colours all around me I could only just make out the red light a few centimeters away from my chest. I knew I had to no chance of living. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. My life seem to flash before my eyes, my mother, regulus, Gryffindor, the marauders, Quidditch, Voldemort, the Potters, Graduation, Lily and James, Harry...Oh G-d! Harry!

Harry was supposed to come and live with me! I have once again let him down, this time I can't make up for it. He will always have a place in my heart. (no slash!) I could almost hear Harry screaming "SIRIUS!" as the light came before me.

Several memories flashed before my eyes as I saw the light get nearer. The last memory I would ever get the chance to look was when Harry had come round on Christmas. That was the happiest feeling I had expericend my whole life. That someone wanted me.

So, as I felt the cuse enter my chest the happy thought stayed with me. I could feel myself falling slowly, with the smile on my face. The world seemed to slowly go black. My cousin had killed me.

* * *

Way!! Thanks for your reviews!! Means alot!

Thanks Jas for you help with ideas!! They really helped! I'll try and update them quickly!

Thanks Zoe for being supportive!

Thanks to chantelle...erm...for being chantelle! lol! And for being THE cannibal! lol!!

XxxXxXx Pwetty pwease review!! xXxXxXx I'll give you a cookie!! Chocolate...fudge or toffee!!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	5. Crying over some stupid boy

**Crying over "Some stupid boy"?!**

I thought they liked me. But they obviously didn't. I mean, who would want to be friends with a stupid bookworm? They would rather show off to their no-good friends than even attempt to be nice to me. They are all the same. Why couldn't of I had been put in Ravenclaw? Where I know people would like me for who I am.

I don't feel like facing them for the halloween feast. Who knows...Ron might start immitating me again! Stupid prat. I try to be nice and helpful but he just shoves it back in my face.

I don't know how long I've been in these stupid loo's crying. I thought I heard stomping at one point, but then it could have easily been my imagination as I also heard some people shouting before that.

Oh goodness! Whats happening to me?! First I'm crying over some stupid boy and now I'm hearing things? Strange world.It looks like I'm going crazy here, but i know I'm still sane. Maybe.

What now?! I can here more noises. Can't anyone give me just a bit of peace around here?! Well, it is Hogwarts. Wait...these voices are calling my name.

Oh! What do those two want now? I suppose their come and save me from a pack of flobber worms...or even better, a mountain troll. And we all know "that" will never happen.

Spoke to soon...


	6. Rejection isn't nice

**Sob stories**

**Rejection isn't nice**

Author's notes: Dedicated to Zoe and her love for Draco!

When I offered "Potter" my hand, I didn't know what to think. If we actually did become great friends then I would finally have a real friend. But then again...It was the boy-who-lived. If I could just pretend to be his little friend then I could easily take him to father. Me and father would become Lord Voldimorts favourites. That is, when i'm old enough. I want that cool tattoo now though!

Sadly, the Dark Lord had to die. There are rumours that he's still out there. Bidding his time. Of course, I believe them...I'm still waiting for him. I know he is just gaining powers ready for a big come-back. Father told me that. And once he realises that me and father killed potter then he will reward us more than our wildist dreams.

I stand there for a few more seconds, waiting for his hand to shake mine. I thought of all the great possibilities that could happen. Except one. The one answer he gave to me. A "No". I was too stunned to talk so I just glare. I once again hide my hurt with another emotion. Malfoys weren't supposed to get hurt. I quickly step aside, not wanting to make a fool of myself...thing was, I already had.

I solmenly walk into the great hall. You could clearly see excitement written over every first year face. But I could only show disspointment and hurt.

* * *

Okay! Thats a bit different from what I usually write...but I wanted Draco to feel hurt that smething didn't go his way! I will try and make another Draco though...a more, happy one!!

Pleeease review!!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	7. Distressed and still Dreamy

**Sob stories**

**Distressed and still Dreamy**

Although the majority of people call me "Loony Lovegood" I am sane enough to know that they mean no harm. I try not to take offence at this so-called nickname but every once in w while it gets me down.

I still try and keep up my act to be happy around people, but its becoming harder and harder. No matter how hard I try these things will get me down.

The way people whisper about me in the corridors, and how they "Try" and hide their sniggers when I walk past reading the Quibbler.

One day I will snap and it will take everyone by surprise, me included. I usually blame mythical creatures for the loss of my stuff, but we all know its either the slytherins of insane people. Many people think i'm not hurt by these little things...But its all building up.

I can't talk to dad about it as he's constantly working on the Quibbler and well, you know about my mother...

"Luna?" A fort voice asked. I realised that I had been staring off into space longer than usual.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks again. I just give him a calm smile and nod, hiding my face behind my favourite magazine. I feel like the whole world is against me at the moment...At least I still have Harry on my side though.

* * *

Pleeease review!!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	8. Misunderstanding a Marvolo

**Sob Stories**

**Misunderstanding a Marvolo**

Authers notes: Dedicated to Chantelle (DeathlyPhoenix), and her love for Voldimort. (Goodness knows why though!)

How could my actions be classed as something so...Cruel. Was it that I wanted to kill my son? Of course not! The public seem to assume that I'm the bad guy here, thanks to that nuisance Dumbledore.  
"My lord" A voice to the side of me utters. I'm not in the mood to deal with anything now, and simply flick my wrist and the man before me withers in pain.  
How could anyone assume that I would want to kill Harry, my son. I merely want to see him, but wards keep me out of the places he's in.  
Is it that hard for me to just visit my son? Whoever made up the rumours that I was out to seek death for him shall pay. They shall pay.  
And stupid James Potter. My good servant Severus had warned me of him. And yet, I chose not to listen to someone who was so high up with Dumbledore also.  
My Lord, please. Potter is here" A small voice whisperes. And sure enough I look out my manor window to see Harry and another boy, obviously a tad frightened. Yet the other boy didn't see the severity of the situation.  
The boy walks over and doesn't listen to Harry, my son, and he doesn't take the portkey. Which I am so grateful for. I shall have the chance to see my son.  
I am now being carried by Wormtail, a loyal Servant, who I know would do anything for me. As soon as we exit the building I see Harry clutching his head. His scar.  
"Harry, whats wrong?" The boy asks, and a wave of anger rushes up through me. Who was he to ask my son what was wrong with him. He was my son and my responsibility.  
"Kill the spare" I whisper cruely. And I did, however, regret those words as Harry shouts for the boy. "Cedic" or something. But nevermind, Harry is with me now.  
I don't want Harry to escape, so Wormtail traps him around the bars of a graves statue. Harry was here. Harry was home...with me.  
I'm not alone anymore.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!! :D

Any suggestions for sob stories are welcome! I'll be updating on wednesdays and saturdays! So watch out!

Please review!! :D

Morphox  
XxXxX


	9. Death of Dumbles Spoilers

**Sob Stories**

**Death of Dumbles**

Authers notes: Sorry for the wait! :D

Harry sat there, staring numbly at Dumbeldores grave. Nobody ever thought that such a man as Dumbledore could die. But in this world, anyone could. But just a simple flick of a wand.

A few people were weeping into hankerchiefs whilst others stood there toughly, but still secretly trying to hold back the tears. Why did people have to die this way?

There a few words of peace before the large white coffin got buried into the ground. Never to see that light again. Nobody thought this man could die...until they saw his grave.

But death must come to all. Harry faintly remembered Dumbledore saying something to Harry. If only he could remember it. "Death is just another great adventure". Maybe Dumbledore was planning to die all along.  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked concerndly, whilst taking in his pale face. Although she couldn't deny she missed Dumbledore alot, she hadn't been as close to him as Harry had been. She had heard that he had watch him die.

"I will be." Harry said simply. "I will be"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!! :D

Any suggestions for sob stories are welcome! I'll be updating on wednesdays and saturdays! So watch out! Sorry, for not updating this week though! I will stick to my plan from now on!

Please review!! :D

Morphox  
XxXxX


End file.
